Searching For You
by VincentxYuffie666
Summary: This is my Second VincentxYuffie FanFiction, Sorry if its Short on any of the Chapters...The Characters used are Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red, and Cait, Lucrecia is mentioned once, and Chaos only 'talks' in Vincent's Mind once.
1. Prelude

This is my Second VincentxYuffie FanFiction. Hope you all like it.

This is Prelude, its...Well...The Beginning of this Story. Sorry if I've changed anything about their fight with Sephiroth at the End of the Game. Sorry that its very Short.

Disclaimer: I do not own FINAL FANTASY VII or any of its Characters.

**Searching For You**

**Prelude**

After the fight with Sephiroth, including saving the entire planet from destruction, the group, AVALANCHE, they seem to have gotten separated. Everyone had managed to find eachother again, everyone except for Vincent Valentine. No matter how hard they looked apon leaving Creator, they saw no sights of the caped gunman. But, they never lost hope, they all still believed he was alright, everyone except for Yuffie, who was worried. Although Tifa had done her best to help calm the young Ninja's nerves down, Yuffie could not stop worrying about Vincent...

Would they ever find out if Vincent was Alive or Dead? Would they ever SEE or HEAR from him again? No one would ever know...

But, there was one night, one year after saving the Planet, that changed Yuffie's worry into Curiosity: a text message on her Phone, the Phone she always carried around with her in means of contacting Cloud and the gang. The message said: ''Yuffie, I know this may scare you, or even suprise you, but trust me, I am no enemy to you. If you are to ever know about who I am, you will have to come and find me. I cannot give you a exact location as to where I am, but all I can say is, good luck, brave Ninja.''

Once the message was read, Yuffie was off to show the rest of the gang and they were off to find the unknown sender of this message.


	2. The Search Begins

Okay, so, thats Prelude done, now its onto Chapter 1

Its a bit more Longer than Prelude, but don't get snappy or anything at me, this is my first time doing Chapters...So, Yuffie and Gang head out on Highwind to try and find this 'Mysterious Sender', lol, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own FINAL FANTASY VII or any of its Characters.

**Chapter 1**

**The Search Begins**

''So, Yuffie, got any idea's on who the 'Unknown Sender' of that message might be?'' Tifa asked Yuffie as they got ready to board the Highwind ''I don't know Tifa...But something inside of me is telling me that it is someone we might know...'' Yuffie replied, starting to board the Higwind with Tifa and the rest of the gang. ''Well, if you ask me Yuffie, I think you might be right, because I have a strong feeling like that too'' Tifa said, thoughtfully. Yuffie just nods and heads off to the rest rooms, going into hers and setting her equipments and belongings on the bed before walking back out and heading to the main part of the Ship (or Cabin, I don't know). Cid was there, flying Highwind with ease, like he always had. Nanaki (Red XIII) was also there, laying down near Cloud's feet, sleeping silently, he must have had a hard day. Cloud, however, took no notice of Red OR Yuffie since he was too busy sorting through his Materia and equipting certain ones to his Weapons. ''So, I hope this god-for-saken text is worth it! I had to wake up so BLOODY early to get Highwind up and running for you to go off galabanting about searching for this 'Unknown Sender'!'' Cid said to Yuffie, not even looking at her. Yuffie, not really expecting Cid's sudden talking, jumped slightly and glared at the back of Cid's head for a moment, but she relaxed and sighs ''Sorry, Cid, but even Tifa was curious you know...So you can't pin it all on me now can you?'' she said to him, a small grin plastered on her face, Cid was smiling, although it was unseen to the Ninja behind him, said only one thing to what Yuffie just said to him: ''Yeah...Whatever!''.

While Cid and Yuffie were busy chattering and passing each other sarcastic comments, but friendly ones, Tifa was reading the message on Yuffie's phone since Yuffie had lent her phone to her for a few hours. ''Hmm...'' Tifa mumbles to herself, trying to figure out who the sender of the message might be, and how in the WORLD the sender KNEW Yuffie's name! This was odd, in Tifa's eyes, but she pushed that thought aside and continued on with her previous thoughts on who the sender could have been. There was no name on the message (the name that tells you who sent you the message) and strangely enough, no number...But, how was it possible to send a text message without your name or number showing up on the recievers phone? Tifa would never be able to think on how it was possible.

Cait Sith, the robotic cat, was laying comfortably on the shoulder of Barrett, who didn't seem to mind at all. Barrett had left Marlene in the care of a Friend while he was gone. He wasn't talking to anyone right now, and he didn't have alot to say to Cait either. He was just standing on the Deck or the Highwind and looking over the railings at the ground below them, everything was so small from up here!

Everything was calm and silent, which was odd, I guess that everyone was just bored out of their minds, but Yuffie wasn't, she must have been the only person on the Highwind that was interested in her current mission: finding the Unknown Sender. ''Where do you think we should look first, Yuffie?'' Cid asked Yuffie suddenly, causing the poor girl to flinch out of her thinking and almost lose her balance, she glared at the back of his head again before calming to answer him ''I don't know...Maybe...Um...Nibelheim?'' Yuffie suggested. Cloud looked up at the mentioning of his original home. ''Yeah, thats a great idea Yuffie, while we're there, we can rest up at the end of the day before we continue out search, IF we find nothing about this 'person' we're looking for'' Cloud said, agreeing with Yuffie's choice of place. It had been a while since Cloud had been to Nibelheim. Cid nodded in agreement ''Alright, we should be there in 10minutes the most!'' he said. Yuffie grinned and went off to her room to gather her most needed equipment. Soon enough, 10minutes had passed and they were already in Nibelheim and Cid landed the Highwind in a safe place before the group got off the airship and entered Nibelheim.


	3. Nibelheim

Chapter 2 is a Interesting Chapter to read since Yuffie and Gang find some clues as to who this 'person' might be, but don't let it fool you, lol, you might know what I mean when you reach 'part' of the Story where they tell eachother what they found on their Search around Nibelheim.

Disclaimer: I don't own FINAL FANTASY VII or any of its Characters.

**Chapter 2**

**Nibelheim**

Nearly half the day had been wasted on deciding who goes with who to search Nibelheim for the 'Unknown Sender' or any clue as to who or where this 'person' might be and mostly on the Materia they were going to equipt to their Weapons. Yuffie huffed in annoyance, she was getting impatient now. ''Right, its all decided then!'' Cid said, smiling. ''Yuffie, Tifa, and Cloud, you go together and search Nibelheim Mansion. Red and Cait, you search around the Mountains. And me and Barrett, we'll search around Town. Make sure to keep in contact with everyone should you find anything.'' he said, everyone nodded and split up, going in the directions of the locations they were given to search in.

''Do you think the 'Unknown Sender' could be Vincent?'' Barrett asked Cid suddenly, the man stared at Barrett blankly for a moment before answering ''I don't know Barrett, maybe, maybe not...But we won't know untill or IF we find this 'person'...'' he said as the 2 of them poked about the shops and buildings, asking people for any information about Vincent or anyone mysterious passing through the streets, all of them said 'no'. ''We're not getting much luck now are we?'' Cid said, more to himself than to Barrett ''Not really, no...But we must not give up, for this 'person' we are looking for might be Vincent or someone who might know of Vincent's dissappearance.'' Cid sighs at what Barrett said, not replying. They both just kept asking people as they passed by shops and homes, still having hardly any luck. But they would have to do this untill the rest of the group returned.

Red and Cait had just reached Nibelheim Mountains when Red smelled something on the ground. He lowered his nose to the ground, sniffing in the scent ''Hm...'' he mumbles, trying to identify the scent ''What is it Red?'' Cait asked, stopping by Red's side as he waited for an answer from the red feline. ''I smell someone familier on the ground...But I cannot quite tell who...The scent is weak...At least 3months ago someone we might know passed through here.'' Red said, raising his head from the ground and walking fowards, Cait follows. ''Hm, can you try to identify the smell? Even if you just give me a rough guess'' Cait asked. ''Hm, I cannot tell for sure Cait, sorry. I know the smell but, the name's not in my head, nor is the image of the person who passed through here, if only the scent was stronger.'' Red replied. Both Red and Cait stayed silent as they continued to search around the Mountain for clues.

Yuffie coughed rather violently as a plume of dust and cobwebs hit her face when she opened a door to a bedroom in Nibelheim Mansion. Her coughing soon stopped when the dust eventually cleared from her view. She searched the room like she had done in the other rooms she searched, she stops and sighs ''Still no signs...HEY! Maybe I should check that Coffin! Vinnie was there the last time we went to get him for a Mission! Maybe the person who sent me that message might be down here!'' Yuffie said to herself, leaving the room she was in and heading down the passageway that lead to the winding stairs to the Basement, she ALWAYS hated going down there but she pretty much had no choice if she was going to see if the person they were looking for was down there. Once she managed to clear the steps without any of them breaking, she headed to the room where Vincent's Coffin was. She used all her strength in opening the door that lead to the small room 'stubborn door! needs some god-damned oiling!' Yuffie thought as the door creeked when it finally opened. Yuffie stepped inside carefully, not having much light, but it was enough for what she needed to do. Once she reach the Coffin, she carefully removed the lid, she closed her eyes before the lid slid off the top of the Coffin, she hoped and prayed that Vincent would be in there...She opened her eyes and looked down at a Empty Coffin, she sighs in sadness, she was about to put the lid back on the Coffin when she realized there was a note at the bottom of the Coffin, she picked it up and read it: ''Yuffie, if you ever hope to find out who I am, you have to do better than that...Sorry if your search here has let you down, but if you are to Figure out where I am, you must Figure out this Riddle: I am not in a Coffin, nor in a Room, but I am somewhere Dark...Most likely Cold...Hardly any Light reaches the place I speak of, but only Darkness fills its walls, and one Prescence, which is me. Think hard young Ninja, and you will be able to solve the Riddle.''

Yuffie heard footsteps coming down the corridor, they stopped and Yuffie looked at the door, there stood Cloud and Tifa ''There you are!'' Cloud said, he seemed releived ''You could of told us that you was going to dissappear off down here to look, you worried us'' he added, Yuffie sighs and said sorry to him before looking at Tifa's curious face, knowing that she was looking at whatever was in Yuffies hand ''Oh, I found this by the way...I note.'' Yuffie said, handing it to Tifa as she read it, Yuffie replaced the Coffin's lid back to where it belonged, ontop of the Coffin itself. ''Can you figure out the Riddle? I can't...'' Yuffie said. ''No...I can't...'' Tifa replied. ''Well, whatever it means, lets head back to Nibelheim Square to meet back up with the rest of the group and exchange the information we found'' Cloud said. Yuffie and Tifa nodded, following Cloud out of the Basement and out of the Mansion and back into Nibelheim Square. They waited for Cid, Barrett, Red, and Cait to return.


	4. Left Behind

Okay, so, hope you liked Chapter 2 - Nibelheim, please read on if your Interested in the rest of the Story. So, yeah, Yuffie splits up from the Gang.

Disclaimer: I don't own FINAL FANTASY VII or any of its Characters.

**Chapter 3**

**Left Behind**

''So...What did you find Cid and Barrett?'' Yuffie asked, waiting for their answer. ''Well, nothing, really'' Cid said sadly. ''Red, Cait?'' Yuffie said, turning to face the 2 Felines. ''I found a scent of someone familier, but it was weak, it must have been at least 3months old...'' Red said. ''And I found this!'' Cait said, handing Yuffie a small peice of Red Material (yeah, sorry I didn't mention that in Chapter 2). Yuffie stared at it blankly, deep in thought ''This...Thi...'' Yuffie tried to speak, but couldn't bring herself to say whatever it was she was going to say, she looks down as Tifa took the small peice of tattered and ripped material from Yuffie's hand, examining it ''Oh my...Its a peice of Vincent's Cape...'' Tifa said distantly, now she understood why Yuffie couldn't finish her sentence, Yuffie was surprised by what had been found, even if it WAS just a little bit (possibally off the edge) of Vincents Crimson Cape. ''The scent on it is at least 3months old'' Red said ''But how could if have gotten on the Mountain? Vincent's been missing for 1year now'' he added. Cloud sighs ''That, we might never know.'' he said sadly. ''Okay then, what did you 3 find?'' Cid asked, pushing the emptyness feeling away from the group. Yuffie looks up. ''I found this'' she said, handing it to Cid who read it ''Hm, a Riddle, somewhere Dark and most likely Cold, A CAVE!'' Cid said, guessing it almost instantly ''But WHAT Cave...?'' he asked himself quietly. Yuffie's face lit up slightly, hope rising just a bit, but soon left when Cid said 'but what cave'. She sighs. ''I found nothing'' Tifa said. Cloud said the same thing. ''Right, so...Lets get rested up for the night before heading off to search Caves in the morning'' Cid said, leading them all the the Inn and paying for their rooms (separate rooms of course). Red and Cait was in a room with Cid, Barrett, and Cloud, while Yuffie was in a room with Tifa.

Everyone was asleep except for Yuffie, she was silently looking out the window from her bead when something startled her. The sound of her phone vibrating brought her out of her thoughts as she looked down at the phone, another text message with no name or number. Yuffie picked the phone up immediatly, opening the text message, it read: ''Yuffie, I suspect that you may already be looking for me...I am at a loss of words to say to you right now, sorry, but all the information I can give you is to what the Riddle is: A Cave. But, you will have to think of what Cave. I will be waiting for your arrival shall you find the Cave I am in. For now, goodbye.'' Yuffie's eyes were slightly widened from the message, her feeling of hope rising high, she didn't want to go to sleep, and she didn't want to leave the rest of the group behind, but, Yuffie being Yuffie, she got up off the bed, got dressed into her Ninja Gear, and grabbed her belongings before finding a pen and a peice of paper and starting to scribble down something on it. Once that was done, she left the note on the bedside table near Tifa's bed and left the room, being careful not to wake anyone as she ran down the corridor, jumped down the stairs, and left the Inn, heading off into the night towards Nibelheim Mountains, in hopes that she will be able to find the Cave that hid the person that was sending her the emails and leaving clues dotted about various places to help her find her way.

''CLOUD!!'' Tifa's voice was heard, jolting the sleeping Soldier from his sleep, he jumped from his bed, got his fighting gear on, grabbed his sword, and left the room and headed to Yuffie's and Tifa's, bursting into the room ''What!?'' he said, looking about the room for any danger. Tifa held back a giggle at his reactions to her yell. ''Sorry to wake you up like that Cloud, but it appears that Yuffie went on without us, she left a note'' Tifa said, handing it to Cloud to read: ''Dear Gang, sorry but I can't sleep, and I recieved another text last night that said (''Yuffie, I suspect that you may already be looking for me...I am at a loss of words to say to you right now, sorry, but all the information I can give you is to what the Riddle is: A Cave. But, you will have to think of what Cave. I will be waiting for your arrival shall you find the Cave I am in. For now, goodbye.''). My hopes are rising fast now, and I can't ignore the feeling that the person who is sending me these messages is someone we ALL know. But I'm not sure yet, so I have left to find out. Sorry for leaving you all behind like this, AGAIN, but please don't try to stop me this time, its MY Mission after all, try to come after me if you like, just don't try to stop me. Okay? From Yuffie.'' Cloud sighs. ''Alright, lets make our leave'' he said, turning to Tifa ''We just have to stop ourselves from interfeering too much with her Mission'' he added. Tifa nodded and headed out of the room with him, leaving the Inn to go for a walk while they waited for the rest of the group to wake up.

Yuffie had travelled quite far over night, the ninja wasn't even tired. She was poking about various Caves, most of them were empty and too bright to match the description on the Riddle she found. One Cave was Dark thought, but not Dark enough, it had quite a bit of light in it, and no one was in there, except for another note with some writting on it: ''Your search isn't over yet, Yuffie, but I hope that you are trying to find me. If you aren't, I will probably understand. But if you are still searching, and if you are reading this, please, listen to what I am telling you: Don't give up. There are still many Caves to search, but you are no where near finding the right one yet.'' Yuffie was confused, she didn't really understand what the note meant, but after reading it over a couple of times she finaly understood, she COULDN'T give up!


	5. Across Long Plains And A Dream

**WARNING! **For thos who LOVE Romance, you might like part of this Chapter...But...Thats if you class this 'Dream' as Romance, lol, I'm just Pathetic at saying stuff like this, lol. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own FINAL FANTASY VII or any of its Characters.

**Chapter 4**

**Across Long Plains And A Dream**

It seems like it was taking forever! Day's had past, Nights had past, even WEEKS had past! The hot sun seemed to almost GLARE down at Yuffie as she passed through the long plains of lush green lands. She had been doing her best to survive as she was attacked by both the heat and some weak enemies, which she cut through with her weapon quite easily. Yuffie had hardly any energy left, it was the heat of the sun that was affecting her more than the attacks from the monsters on the plains. She needed shade, but couldn't find any. After at least 3 or 4 hours, Yuffie came to some Mountains, she didn't know the name of them OR where she was. To be honest, Yuffie was more concentrated on getting some shade. Once Yuffie had managed to DRAG herself up the small path that was engraved into the Mountain Side, Yuffie managed to get herself into the shade of a Cave before colapsing agains't its hard, cold, surface. Yuffie sighs in releife, letting sleep claim her as her eyelids became heavy. Soon, her world went black as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

The Highwind was high in the sky, Tifa and Cloud on the Deck's looking over the side of the Higwind trying to find any evidence of Yuffie, but finding none. Tifa sighs. ''Maybe she's just not over these Lands'' she said, Cloud sighs as well. ''Maye your right'' he replied. ''Alright you 2, come back inside and get some rest'' Cid's voice sounded from the Cabin, he was talking down a Intercom or something similar to that, Tifa and Cloud looked relieved as they went into their sleeping quarters to get some rest as Barret, Red, and Cait went out onto the Deck's to take their turn in looking when Cid took the Highwind to a much hotter Climate. But still no sign of Yuffie, even though they were over the lands Yuffie was in. But since she was in a Cave currently sleeping from exuastion, they flew past the lands she was on.

After at least 10hours of sleep, Yuffie was dreaming, an indication that she was going to wake soon, her dream was pleasent to her: She was standing in a Field of Flowers alone, she felt lonely at first, but she then felt a prescence near by, she had looked up from the Flowers on the ground and up into the gaze of Crimson eyes...Her eyes widen in joy as she recognized the persons eyes, leaping at the person infront of her and wrapping her arms around the other persons neck, too filled with joy to realize who she was higging. Vincent Valentine. Her face turned red in color when she felt his arms wrap around her skinny body, holding her closer to him, he poke: ''Yuffie, your getting closer to finding the person who is trying to contact you...Never give up...But...The Cave you seek now is in Distant Frozen Lands, filled with snow-storms and blizzards'' his voice was soft and it filled Yuffie's mind, making her feel like melting in his arms. Yuffie looking up at him ''Who is the one thats trying to contact me?'' she asks, Vincent's only reply was ''You will find out when you find that person'' and that was all she heard Vincent say before he faded away from her, her Flowery scenary turning black...Yuffie had woken from her slumber, a small blush on her face, and she was feeling fully restored with energy, she checked over her stuff to make sure nothing had gone missing before she stood up, pausing for a moment to gain her balance as she felt slightly dizzy, but the dizzyness soon left as Yuffie forced herself to walk forwards with a sigh, a bit let down that she had to wake up from her dream, she was now going deeper into the gave. ''Might as well start searching this Cave'' she said to herself. The Cave was Dark, but...Not Dark enough to mach to description of the one in the Riddle she found. There was still alot of Light in here. She sighs ''Distant Frozen Lands?'' she asked herself, remembering her dream, blushing slightly once she remembered Vincent hugging her back, but shook that thought aside. She left the Cave and looking at the setting sun ''Looks like I will have to go to the town over these Mountains and hopefully catch a boat...If there is any Town.


	6. Across Icy Waters And A Memory

Hmm...Getting Bored without Vincent in the Story? I bet you are, lol, well, not far...Not far...Lol. Yuffie's gonna risk her life out in Frozen Wastelands -sigh- hope she'll make it, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own FINAL FANTASY VII or any of its Characters.

**Chapter 5**

**Across Icey Waters And A Memory**

Yuffie was releived that there was indeed a Village on the other side of those Mountains she was on. Once she entered town, she had went to the Shops to stock up on some supplies that she had run out of on her travel. Once that was done, she went to the Docks and asked for a Ticket to the colder lands across the oceans, the sailer gave her a ticket and Yuffie boarded the ship, not many people were on there, not many people go to visit frozen waste lands after all! Yuffie sighs as she sat on a bed in one of the empty sleeping cabins. Thinking about her Dream, still the thoughts of it made her blush slightly, what had gotten into her? Surely she wasn't in-love with Vincent...Or was she? Yuffie didn't know for sure, she'd always tried to get the silent gunman to interact with her more, and failed misserably alot of the times, but there was one time where she and Vincent got close, and he seemed to be a little bit different on that day last year, at least 1month before their fight agains't Sephiroth: Yuffie kept nagging Vincent to at least go on a walk with her instead of staying in that dark and dindgy room of the Inn they were in. Vincent sighs ''Oh, alright. But only if you stop nagging me.'' the gunman said a little bit coldly towards her. Yuffie paused at the tone of his voice but smiled happily ''THANKS VINNIE!'' she said cheerfully, hugging the poor man almost to death, but he haden't bothered in trying to PRY to girl off of him, he just stood there untill she let go, litterally dragging him out of the room by his arm, he was frowning, he seemed a bit distressed with the girl, but it soon faded when he realized that the ninja wasn't really saying much at all, she was too busy looking at the ground as she walked through the forest with him ''...''. ''Are you alright, Yuffie?'' he asks, a bit concerned about her sudden change of mood. ''Y-yeah...Just a bit nervious about the fight agains't Sephiroth'' she said, not looking up. Vincent sighs and stops her from walking by placing his gloved hand on her shoulder, she looked up at this as Vincent turned Yuffie to face him ''Listen, Yuffie, you have to fight...We're a team, remember...But, I suppose everyone is nervious, I'm more or less used to this type of thing.'' he said, locking eyes with hers, he could see her spirits and hopes rise as she smiles slightly ''Thanks Vinnie...That really helps...Knowing that...That your going to help'' she said, she seemed a bit nervious in saying it but pushed the feeling aside, but she couldn't help but feel weak when the gunman smiled that her (well, a SMALL smile). She smiles back nervious as she hugs him tightly as a thanks, but not as tight as she did back at the Inn, Vincent didn't hug her back but Yuffie knew he wasn't annoyed at her for hugging him this time.

Meanwhile, things in the Highwind were going quite badly, Tifa was panicking slightly but Cloud had helped calm her quite a bit. Red and Cait were bored to tears, Barrett was just staying silent, thinking on what he could possibally do, while Cid was flying the Highwind, singing out loud to himself ''OH! I WISH I COULD BE A EXPERT! BUT FLYING IS ALL I CAN DO!! THATS WHY I'M CRAP AT SWIMMING! BUT GOOD AT DROWNING IN A POOL!!'' Tifa couldn't help but burst into giggle fits at his song, even though Cid was singing to himself, he was singing to help cheer Tifa up, and it had worked. Tifa was worried about Yuffie since they couldn't find her, but that thought was lost for now as she was too busy laughing at Cid's song. Cloud had managed to keep a straight face though. His expressions litterally screaming for him to laugh at the man singing.

However, deep in a dark Cave, the temperatures down there very VERY cold, stood a tall figure, body unseen in the darkness of the Cave. The silent figure was wondering around the darkness, boots heard hitting the cold hard ground as he walked about. No other sounds were heard, only the sound of the figures breathing and the sound of boots hitting solid ground. And the only thing seen were Glowing eyes. (sorry, cannot say what color they are, you will have to keep reading to find out)

Yuffie woke suddenly when the whistle of the boat was heard 'Must have fallen asleep' she thought as she rose from the bed she was laying on, grabbing her belongings before leaving the small room and heading to Deck level, she went to the railins and looked over at the water 'Ice?' she thought, she then knew that she was getting closer to the frozen lands Vincent had said about in her Dream. She shivered suddenly, only now she felt the icy cold wind bitting at her exposed arms, legs, stomoch, and lower back ''DAMN! WHY DIDN'T I BRING A JACKET OR SOMETHING MORE SUTABLE FOR COLDER CLIMATES!'' she yelled at herself, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the few passengers that were on the ship, she then felt the ship change speeds, going from fast to slow, the a sudden jolt as the ship hit the edge of the snowy island gently. She smiles and instantly ran to the other end of the ship and ran down the plank to the cold, hard, grounds. She cursed sightly as the cold snow bit at her ankles when she stepped into the snow. She shivered and forced herself to continue fowards, wrapping her arms around herself in a attempt to keep herself warm. Yuffie was surprised that she managed to even stay ALIVE after 2hours of searching through Caves...She then found a rather high Mountain and started to climb it, she slipped once and fell, hitting a couple of rocks on the way, she yelped in pain when she felt her arm getting cut slightly from the sharpness of a rock. She got up and looked at the wound she was given. She shrugged and started climbing again, using her weapon to help her climb the Mountain. Would she even make it up this thing without her body freezing too much? Will she even reach the top without Dieing? Yuffie didn't know...All she knew is that...She'd have to keep trying.


	7. Cid's Singing And Yuffie's Rescuer

CID'S SINGING! LOL! Hope you like what he sings, he's funny, lol. Oh and, Yuffie's 'Rescuer' hmm...Read on if you wanna know who it is. Although you might already know, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own FINAL FANTASY VII or any of its Characters.

**Chapter 6**

**Cid's Singing and Yuffie's Rescuer**

Tifa was still in a giggle fit as Cid began to sing again. He was bored. But the sound of Tifa's giggling made him happy, it made him know that she was forgetting about her worrying to laugh at his funny song ''I'M ALWAYS GONNA BE GOOD AT DROWING! BECAUSE ALL I KNOW IS HOW TO FLY!'' Cid sang on, his song making no sense what-so-ever, but Tifa found it funny, Cid even managed to get Cloud to laugh as well this time! Red had fallen asleep, Cait was on Barretts shoulder again, and Barrett was staying silent. Nothing to say. They had checked every land for Yuffie now, they still couldn't find her, so they were searching over again.

The snow-storm was getting worse and worse as the ninja neared the top of the Mountain...She puffed and breathed hard as if for dear life as she finaly made it to the top of the Mountain, the snow-storm weakening her body too much, she crawled fowards a bit, making sure she was away from the edge of the Cliff she was on, once she did that, she collapsed...She saw someting tall approaching her, body black, something red trailing behind it, gold colored boots and...A Claw? Yuffie couldn't see who it was clearly before her world went back once more. The figure she had seen approaching her had turned the girl onto her back, it then checked over her vital signs, checking her pulse, breathing, and heartbeat, Yuffie was really really cold and her pulse and breathing was slow, although she was unconcious, she could feel something light and warm wraping around her small body as she was lifted up off the ground, and whatever it was that was carrying her had a small limp...Who was it?

Yuffie woke slightly, her vision too blurred to make out anything right now, but she saw something red and it was mokeing, she felt warmth above her and from the side of her, as her vision slowly came back, she could make out the red moving object as a small Fire in the centre of a somewhat dark room, it was rather cold here as well, she shivered and tried sitting up, but she was stopped by something and she layed back down. ''Where...Where am I...?'' she managed to ask, her vision was still very blurry. ''In a safe place.'' a voice said, it sounded so familer to Yuffie's ears, causing her to concentrate on getting her vision back by training her eyes on the dark and rather skinny figure infront of her ''Your vision will return soon, be paitient, you was rather battered and beaten out there, I'm surprised you even reached this place Alive'' the figure said again, again, Yuffie thought the person's voice was familier, definatly of a man, his voice was deep. ''Who...Who are you...?'' Yuffie asked, her vision returning slightly, but not enough to see who was infront of her. She was sure she saw the figure stareing at her blankly, as if to find the right answer ''The person...Who's been trying to contact you...'' he said. ''Your name...?'' Yuffie asked, trying to get the rest of her vision back. There was no reply from the man infront of her. Her eyes looked down at whatever was covering her body. They widened slightly when she realized who the material belonged to ''V...V-Vinnie...?'' she said, more of to herself than to the person who was sitting next to her ''...'' was her reply from the man. Once her vision was back she looked up slowly at the figure, eyes wide in dis-beleife ''...No...It...It c-can't be...You...Are meant to be...D-'' Yuffie started but she was cut off ''Dead?'' Vincent finished, it was un-noticable, but Vincent was trying to to smile at the ninja infront of him. Yuffie only nodded, not being able to speak. She was more shocked than happy. She sat up and turned her back to him, she was clearly still freezing, but the cape had helped her, she sighs and looks down. ''Yuffie?'' Vincent asked, concerned. Yuffie shook her head and didn't reply. Trying her best not to cry from the happiness she felt right now. Vincent sighs and got up, then he sat right behind her, Yuffie stiffened, knowing Vincent was very close to her, then she felt it. Vincent's arm making its way around her waist, pulling her backwards into him gently. Gloved hand gripping around on her her wrists gently as his clawed hand was around her waist gently. Yuffie blushed a deep red, knowing Vincent was hugging her. Vincent never did that. Why was he doing it now? At that moment, Yuffie broke down in his arms, turning to face him, crying into his shoulder as her own arms made their way to wrap around Vincents shoulders. ''I-I n-never knew y-you were still a-alive'' Yuffie managed to get out while she sobbed mostly with happiness as she burried her forehead into the crook of his neck gently, her head mostly laying on his shoulder. ''I'm sorry Yuffie. But I couldn't return to all of you suddenly after being presumed 'Dead' for almost a year...'' he said, his arms holding her firmly, also keeping his cape around the girls cold body, hoping that she would get warm soon. They were both silent now. Yuffie still crying silently into Vincent's shoulder. Vincent just kept the ninja in his arms, waiting for her to calm her nerves so she could talk to him more properly. Vincent felt different in doing this though, he had hugged her out of his own choice, not just to comfort her, feeling the girl next to him again seemed to calm him slightly, making him feel a little less Depressed. 'You've changed...Vincent Valentine...' Choas was heard in Vincent's mind, but Vincent ignored it. Chaos was just going to remain silent, knowing that Vincent wasn't going to be happy with him should he say something that Vincent DIDN'T like.


	8. Their Feelings Are Told

Okay, so here's the Last Chapter, for those who love to see Romance between Vincent and Yuffie, you will LOVE the End of this Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own FINAL FANTASY VII or any of its Characters.

**Chapter 7**

**Their Feelings Are Told**

Yuffie still had Vincent's Cape around her body for warmth as she was explaining to him what she'd been through ''And so...I left the gang that night when we were in Nibelheim. After I got your other message I mean...But why did you place notes at various places around the land?'' Yuffie said ''They might have never gotten read by me and probably found by someone else'' she added. ''Well, you know me...I'm good with sences, but I seem to knew that this time YOU would find them, NOT someone else. Thats why I did it, since your still the Yuffie I know. Always following clues, thinking they might lead to some precious and rare Materia, but this time is was because you didn't know who I was when I sent those messages'' Vincent said, looking at her with his Crimson eyes. ''Oh...But...How did you get the messages to send without your Name or Number showing up on the Phone?'' Yuffie asked, looking back at him curiously. ''Thats a bit too hard to explain.'' he said. ''Okay'' Yuffie replied. Once again, there was a awkward silence between them. But Yuffie had to break it. ''Say, Vincent...Would you come back to the gang with me now that I found you?'' she asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. He looks back. Thinking. ''Hm...I suppose so...Since I know you'll only drag me back if I said no...But I'm coming back because I'm lonely here...Not that I mind but still.'' he said. Yuffie stopped herself from giggling at what he said 'I KNEW IT! HE WANTS COMPANY!' she thought, smiling at him ''Thanks, Vinnie'' she said. Vincent only nodded.

Yuffie had called Tifa. ''Come on! Pick up!'' Yuffie said to herself. ''Hello, this is Tifa'' Tifa's voice sounded from the phone. ''Tifa! Guess what!'' Yuffie said, Tifa had guessed Yuffie had found the person she was looking for by the happiness in the young girls voice. ''You found the person you was looking for?'' Tifa said. ''THATS RIGHT! But, guess who that person IS'' Yuffie said, a teasing tone in her voice. Tifa chuckles ''I don't know Yuffie, tell me who.'' she said. ''Vincent'' Yuffie said, alot of happiness in her voice ''OH MY GOD!! CLOUD!'' Tifa's voice was heard ''What?'' Cloud said. Tifa was wispering now and Yuffie couldn't hear what was being said. Only a somewhat surprised ''WHAT!?'' was heard from Cloud. ''Yuffie, where you are and Vincent?'' Tifa asked. ''Well...We're in the frozen waste lands we passed through last year, in that REDICULOUSLY high Mountain, we're in the Cave we found those Crystal's in, but a bit further up from being that deep.'' Yuffie said. ''Right, we'll be there in 20minutes'' Tifa said and hung up. Yuffie turned to face Vincent. ''20minutes...Just enough time for your body to decide if its going to get warm or not'' Vincent said. Yuffie glared at him slightly ''Vincent...I'm lucky that you were HERE...Otherwise I'd be dead...'' Yuffie said, looking away from him, wrapping the cape around her body more tightly. ''Oh, and you haven't thanked me for saving you'' Vincent said, putting out the fire and putting his hand on Yuffies sholder, it was too dark for Yuffie to see, and she could only see the glow of Vincent's Crimson eyes ''come on...it will take 20minutes to walk upto the surface, lets go now'' he said, Yuffie nodded. Vincent had to be Yuffie's eyes untill the Cave got lighter. She felt Vincent stiffen slightly as she gripped his gloved hand with her hand. She smiled and blushed knowing that he was paying attention to what she was doing. But what made Yuffie blush was the fact that Vincent gripped her hand back firmly. He was now leading her carefully through the dark corridors, making sure she didn't get hurt on the rocks. After a while of walking, Yuffie let go of Vincent's hand and walked ahead of him slightly, now being able to see since it was getting lighter. The thundering roar of the Highwinds engines could be heard outside now as Yuffie and Vincent ran towards the entrance of the Cave, only to be greeted by Tifa who gave Yuffie a pleased and friendly hug, the ninja returned it ''I've been so worried Yuffie'' Tifa said. ''I'm sorry Tifa'' Yuffie said, Tifa smiled to let the girl know that it was alright. Tifa then turned her gaze to Vincent, who nodded to her, letting her know he was alright, having healed his leg, getting rid of his limp.

Once they were all boarded and having given Vincent a welcome back. Yuffie was now in her room on the Highwind as it made its wake back to Midgar. She had given Vincent his Cape back now. Yuffie was sitting alone in her room untill Vincent entered, closing the door behind him. He sat next to her ''Hey, Yuffie...Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet since I've come back'' Vincent said. ''I'm sorry Vincent...I just...Don't know what to say right now'' Yuffie said, sighing. She looks down, only to feel a gloved hand gripping her chin, moving her head up to look straight into Vincent's eyes. ''Yuffie, you have not done anything wrong to apologyze to me.'' he said. His clawed hand moving to her side while his gloved hand moved from Yuffie's chin and across her shoulder, coming to rest on her back as he pulled her gently into a hug. Yuffie's face was a deep shade of red instantly, she felt like melting in his arms as she felt weak from being held by the gunman. She sighs and wraps her arms around his shoulders like she did when they were in that Cave. 'Vinnie...You've changed...' Yuffie thought, though secretly, she had changed as well, her feelings towards Vincent had changed rapidly, changing from Frienship to a Crush. Vincent, however, felt almost the same way, but, it was harder for him, having lost Lucrecia, what if he lost Yuffie as well? Vincent pushed those thoughts aside for now ''Say, you still havent thanked me for saving you from dieing out there'' Vincent said, pulling back from the hug slightly. Yuffie's face went a even darker shade of red once she realized how CLOSE their faces were. She kept back her fast breathing, doing her best to stay calm, she smiles ''Your right...I guess I haven't...'' she said, finding it a bit uneasy thanking him this way, when before it had been a simple 'thanks' this time, she wanted to show him how much it meant to her that he'd saved her. She swore she saw Vincent smile at her as the gap between them was closed with a deep kiss. This was Yuffie's thanks to Vincent. But to Vincent, it was much more as he kissed Yuffie back gently. Both of them lost in their thoughts. Vincent felt slightly dissapointed as Yuffie pulled back, not feeling like that for a long long time now. ''Thank you...Vincent...'' she said, looking away, slyly glancing at him, turning even redder when she saw a light blush plastering Vincent's ussually pale face, he clearly wasn't really expecting her to kiss him. ''A-anytime...'' he said, barely managing to say that. But he was surprised that he did as he pulled the ninja back into him, both in a hug again. ''V-Vinnie...?'' Yuffie said, her voice was nervious now. ''Yes...?'' he said. Neither of them moving from their possision. ''I...Have to tell you something...Something that I've been hiding from you for a while.'' Yuffie said. ''You know what...I do as well...'' Vincent said. Yuffie looked away shyly, not letting him see her face right now ''Vincent...I...I Love...You...'' Yuffie said, her face burning now. Vincent went to say something but posed 'Why...? I have changed too...But...Falling inlove with her, while she have done to me?' he thought, calming himself before speaking. ''Yuffie...Incase you haven't noticed from my actions last year back at the Inn and in the Forest. It appears that I have changed.'' Vincent said, still not telling her what he needed to say back. Yuffie still didn't look at him. He smiled slightly, but not enough to be noticed, he leant forwards slightly, whispering 4 words into her ear: ''I love you too...''. At that, Yuffie was already facing him, bright red, but, her shocked looked wasn't seen as Vincent pulled her into a deep kiss, falling back onto the bed as they held each other, keeping their kiss for a while before pulling back, Yuffie was smiling at him, and for the first time, possibally in years and years, Vincent was smiling back at her, and he meant it.

The End.


End file.
